


(Не) Сиэль

by BonnyRain



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Life, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: Элизабет закрывает глаза и видит мир, в котором никогда не было темного дворецкого, а близнецы Фантомхайв счастливо отметили свой десятый день рождения. Впрочем, мир почему-то не начинает походить на добрую сказку.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Sieglinde Sullivan, Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Real Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	(Не) Сиэль

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Тайминг - после 144 главы манги.  
> 2\. Раз канон пока не раскрыл имя гг, выдумывать свой вариант я считаю нецелесообразным. Не-Сиэлю не нужно имя в рамках данной истории.  
> 3\. Курсивом выделены реальные мысли Элизабет или обрывки фраз, которые она слышала или представляла себе в настоящем мире.

Столовые приборы прощально звякнули прежде, чем их вместе с полным подносом вынесла юркая служанка. Она выскользнула из спальни, прошелестев напоследок длинной юбкой, и мягко закрыла за собой дверь.

Элизабет шевельнулась и открыла глаза. В комнате уже было темно. Остывший нетронутый ужин убрали точно так же, как несколькими часами ранее обед, а еще раньше — завтрак. На желудке было муторно и тяжело.

Утром придет взволнованно-расстроенный Эдвард, который в очередной раз будет умолять ее поесть. Позже бледная строгая Френсис лично попытается запихнуть в дочь хотя бы ложку вязкой овсяной каши или теплого куриного бульона под грустный вздох отца.

Но Элизабет не могла. Абсолютно ничего не могла, кроме как потускневшими глазами вглядываться в фальшивый свет дня и угрожающую тьму ночи. Она боялась, что вскоре придет приглашение из поместья Фантомхайв, и ей придется подорваться, сменив ставшую родной угрюмость на опротивевшее напускное радушие.

Как странно, когда она впервые увидела настоящего Сиэля живым, то под волнами накативших паники и отчаянья, не хотела с ним расставаться. Бремя вины тянуло ее к полу возле его кушетки, и она, не поднимая головы, молчаливо и жалко жалась щекой к его холодной руке. Как собачонка… предавшая собачонка, вымаливающая прощение. Сейчас же, наконец, оставив его на положенном месте, — главой своего дома — она страшилась новой встречи и не желала ее.

Все чаще в темноте виделся обреченный взгляд не-Сиэля — обманщика, взявшего чужое имя и проживающего не свою жизнь. Получившего Элизабет в наследство, как запылившийся сервиз или породистую лошадь.

После долгих размышлений Элизабет больше не казались странными его холодность, отстраненность и это некогда мучительное для нее отсутствие улыбки на знакомом лице. Зато любое воспоминание о его терпении, уступках и попытках ее защитить вызывало в ней удивление и вопрос «зачем?». Самозванец не старался играть роль идеально, так почему же он…

Момент встречи три года назад — Элизабет беспрекословно поверила в ложь, любую несостыковку прикрывая самообманом. Ей так сильно хотелось, чтобы Сиэль был жив, что она даже мысли не допускала — вернулся кто-то другой. Нет, нет и нет! Она мгновенно стерла из своей памяти второго мальчика — его имя, черты, голос.

Тот болезненный кузен, на которого она испуганно смотрела из-за юбки тети Рейчел, уже тогда…

_«Он умрет?» — тихо спрашивает Элизабет, когда ее выводят из комнаты младшего близнеца, охваченного очередным приступом лихорадки и кашля.  
«Нет, милая, он обязательно поправится», — устало улыбается тетя Анна, погладив ее по голове._

И там на кладбище воскрес тот, кто был ей нужен. Потому что не-Сиэль — слабый и незнакомый — безболезненно умирает где-то на периферии ее внимания. Появись перед ней он тогда, Элизабет бы не почувствовала радости, лишь горькое разочарование…

От собственной мерзости у Элизабет похолодело в груди, она свернулась клубочком в постели и глухо зарыдала в подушку. Одураченная лицемерка…

Эдвард пытался ее убедить, что она ни в чем не виновата — можно ли требовать от десятилетней девочки, надломленной страшной потерей, угадать, кто же вернулся с того света? Ведь ни старшие Мидфорды, ни даже родная тетя Анна не распознали подмены…

_«Но любящее сердце?..» — захлебывается слезами Элизабет, крепче вжимаясь в грудь брата.  
«Ты хотела ему верить, Лиззи», — шепчет Эдвард._

В экипаже Элизабет цеплялась за Эдварда, как утопающий — за единственную надежду выжить. Но стоило ей покинуть его оберегающие объятья, как все внутри нее сломалось и исчезло. На его ласковый взгляд ей хотелось бесконечно повторять «Не жалей меня, не надо», но получалось только молчать.

После возвращения домой Элизабет перестала выходить из спальни, перестала есть, перестала чем-либо заниматься.

Единственным приютом от бесконечного чувства вины и потерянности стал сон. Бывало она дрейфовала где-то на грани реальности и ей виделись яркие грезы — чужие, будто кто-то специально навевал их на нее. Словно по ночам феи обсыпали ее волшебной пыльцой, заставляя проживать другую жизнь.

В одной из таких, никакой черный дворецкий никогда не появлялся, а 14 декабря 1885 года осталось обычным днем. Близнецы отпраздновали свое десятилетие в кругу любящей семьи, а Элизабет хныкала, когда мать не разрешила ей подарить собственноручно раскрашенного деревянного человечка только Сиэлю.

— День рождения у двух мальчиков, а значит ты должна преподнеси подарок обоим.  
— Но я не знаю, что ему дарииииить, — протянула Элизабет, утирая сухие глаза.  
— Раскрась еще одного, — предложил Алексис Мидфорд.  
— Нет, это только для Сиэля, моего жениха… Может что-то купим?  
— Мы в любом случае отправили им подарок, Элизабет, но если ты вознамерилась одарить Сиэля лично от себя, то тебе придется придумать что-то и для его брата. Леди должна демонстрировать безупречные манеры.

Элизабет дулась все время, пока небрежно водила кисточкой по дереву. Но Френсис ее трудов не оценила, так что Мидфорды ограничились только официальным подарком.

_Был ли шанс на будущее, в котором ей было, о чем поговорить с не-Сиэлем, кроме как о его самочувствии?.._

* * *

Они сидели и наблюдали за учебным боем между Френсис и Сиэлем. Элизабет кусала губы, чтобы не подсказывать отхватывающему от ее матери жениху. Она по тонким намекам и жестам Френсис понимала, куда сейчас будет нанесен удар, но Сиэль раз за разом медлил, поэтому дать отпор тетушке ему не удавалось.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила Элизабет у младшего близнеца, чтобы отвлечься. — Ты же только что поправился…  
— Все уже в порядке, спасибо, — отозвался он, столкнувшись взглядом с Элизабет.

Та спешно отвела глаза, как раз в тот момент, когда Френсис точным ударом выбила шпагу из рук Сиэля, заставив того пошатнуться.

— Сиэль! — взволнованно воскликнула Элизабет и дернулась в его сторону, когда мать властным движением осадила ее.  
— Элизабет выйди, ты мешаешь ему сосредоточиться.  
— Но ма…  
— Все в порядке, Лиззи, — Сиэль мягко ей улыбнулся. — Вы оба давно заскучали, идите поиграйте в шахматы. Встретимся после занятия.

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться и под прожигающим взглядом матери, выйти из зала. Дворецкий Танака проводил их в игровую комнату, где на полу лежала шахматная доска.

— Тебе будет скучно со мной играть, — предупредила Элизабет, усаживаясь в кресло. — Сиэль всегда с легкостью меня побеждает. Он, конечно, этого вслух не говорит, но с дядей Винсентом и тобой ему куда интереснее соревноваться.

Не-Сиэль пожал плечами и начал расставлять фигуры по местам, отведя Элизабет право играть белыми.

— Может, ты просто не стараешься? Я заметил, что на занятиях по фехтованию ты всегда реагируешь так, будто знаешь действия соперника наперед, хотя сама никогда не берешься за шпагу…

Элизабет покраснела и деланно засмеялась.

— О чем ты? Я совершенно в этом не разбираюсь!  
— … так почему бы не подумать над будущими шагами противника во время партии? — не слушая ее, договорил он. — Я могу тебя научить.  
— Не стоит… это так утомительно. Уверена, ты бы хотел заняться чем-нибудь интереснее.  
— Отчего же? Я не всегда смогу играть в шахматы с Сиэлем, зато в будущем это сможешь делать ты. Я хочу, чтобы у него был достойный оппонент.

Элизабет, как завороженная, перебралась на приготовленную заранее подушку. Она проиграла все партии до единой, иногда унизительно быстро. Этот брат, в отличие от Сиэля, ей не поддавался, искусственно затягивая игру, зато комментировал ее ходы и объяснял ошибки. Элизабет двигала фигуры, прикусив кончик языка, в ожидании нового замечания, но порой ловила на себе одобрительный взгляд.

— Уже лучше, Элизабет.  
— Зови меня Лиззи, — выпалила она.

Он ошарашено заморгал и так же неожиданно ответил:

— Нет… — и кинулся спешно объяснять: — Мне нравится звать тебя по полному имени. Тем более ты выйдешь замуж за моего брата… Как можно обращаться к будущей графине Фантомхайв «Лиззи»? Я оставлю это право Сиэлю.

Губы Элизабет дрогнули в улыбке.

С той поры они иногда играли в шахматы вдвоем. За хорошо проведенные партии Элизабет позволялась какая-либо мелкая шалость.

— Зачем?.. Это что?!

Сиэль поправил на голове съехавший цилиндр, украшенный фиолетовыми бантами и лентами, и наконец смог отдышаться от смеха. Второй такой же цилиндр, но уже в синих цветах, примерял его младший брат.

— Это очень мило и вам идет, — нараспев протянула Элизабет, любуясь делом своих рук.  
— Это… это же так… — младший кажется потерял дар речи от возмущения.  
— Бесподобно! — Рейчел Фантомхайв захлопала в ладоши, рассматривая сыновей с неподдельным весельем. — У тебя прекрасно получилось, Лиззи, нам очень повезло, что ты станешь частью нашей семьи.

Элизабет зарделась от счастья, потеряв из виду мгновенно улизнувших из гостиной мальчишек.

— Тетушка Рейчел, — обратилась она к графине. — У вашего старшего сына уже есть невеста, а у…  
— О, — Рейчел казалось удивил вопрос. — Сиэль — наследник семьи, поэтому мы сразу нашли ему прекрасную невесту, дорогая. Но наш младший… ему предстоит пройти собственный путь. Судьба одарила его шансом распорядиться своей жизнью так, как ему захочется. И мы с мужем очень надеемся, что он найдет себе такую же прелестную девушку, как ты. Хотя это будет очень сложно, — закончила она со смехом.

Элизабет кивнула и задумчиво уставилась себе под ноги. Из размышлений ее вывел лай большого черного пса Себастьяна. Значит, сюда идет «свободный» близнец…

* * *

Когда братья хотели, то становились совершенно неотличимы. Даже родной матери пришлось бы постараться, чтобы не совершить обидную для детей ошибку. Однако, когда они не пытались никого одурачить и вели себя естественно, различия бросались в глаза. Чем больше Элизабет проводила время с обоими, тем чаще отмечала их непохожесть.

Старший — улыбчивый, решительный и удивительно практичный для своего возраста походил на отца. Он неосознанно копировал манеру общения и жесты Винсента. Обходительность в нем сочеталась с проницательностью.

Младший — немного скупой на эмоции, острый на язык и необычайно трогательный пошел в мать. От Рейчел ему досталось хрупкое здоровье и обезоруживающе доброе выражение глаз, которого он, похоже, стеснялся.

Один — пышущий здоровьем и силой подросткового возраста. Другой — побледневший от очередной хвори и бессонных ночей.

Они были как Солнце и Луна.

— … Уэстонский колледж…  
— Что? — Элизабет встрепенулась и вмешалась в беседу взрослых, проигнорировав предупреждающий взгляд матери. — Вы отправите мальчиков туда учиться?  
— Да, — подтвердил Винсент. — Им вскоре исполнится тринадцать.  
— Наконец, из них сделают джентльменов, — Френсис пригубила красное вино. — Эдварду учеба там пошла на пользу. Помнится и Винсента там перевоспитывали.  
— Но толка из этого не вышло, — со смешком отозвался Винсент. — Прекрасные были времена. Дитрих до сих пор припоминает их крепким немецким словцом.

Элизабет кинула взгляд на близнецов, для которых эта новость похоже и новостью-то не была… Она прекрасно знала традиции, но все же весть застала ее врасплох. Уэстонский колледж — закрытое учебное учреждение для мальчиков из знатных и обеспеченных семей, куда ей ходу нет. Только каникулы да турнир по крикету — и это на ближайшие шесть лет! 

У Элизабет все внутри оборвалось от мысли о скором расставании, но близнецы были спокойны и с легким недоумением наблюдали за ее реакцией.

* * *

Тетя Анна время от времени говорила, что девушке лучше всего оставаться милой нежной глупышкой — мужчины боялись умных женщин.

_«Но если в твоей головке все же заводятся мозги, то скрывай их за манерами, улыбками и лепетом о незначительных вещах»._

Тетя Анна всегда желала ей лучшего, и эта присказка была ничем иным, как попыткой упростить Элизабет жизнь. Но Френсис Мидфорд придерживалась другого мнения, вкладывая в руки дочери оружие, а в голову — убеждения.

_«Быть женой «цепного пса» королевы не сколько честь, сколько неподъемная ноша. Будь готова»._

Книга по экономике была ужасно скучной, Элизабет ловила себя на том, что раз за разом перечитывает одно и то же предложения, не понимая его смысл.

— Прячь книгу, тетя Анна идет! — раздался крик со стороны двери.

Элизабет подскочила и спешно плюхнулась на том, расправив складки платья. Близнец прыснул в кулак, давая понять, что все это не более, чем розыгрыш.

— Ха-ха, — насупилась она. Пригляделась — это был не-Сиэль, его выдавали темные круги под глазами и резкие движения.  
— Ты так среагировала! Что ты думаешь, она бы сделала, увидев тебя с книгой? Высекла? — с насмешкой спросил он и сел рядом чуть ближе, чем требовалось. — Тетя Анна лукавит, когда говорит, что женщинам не нужны мозги. Сама-то работает врачом.

Правой рукой он почти касался ее платья, а левой сжимал тетрадь.

— Что у тебя там? Ууу, — не-Сиэль вздернул брови, увидев название книги. — Возьми-ка ты лучше книгу по истории.  
— А она поможет управлять поместьем?  
— А знания об индустриализации помогут?

Крыть было нечем. Элизабет отложила книгу и заинтересованно уставилась на листы, торчащие из тетради.

— Теперь твоя очередь — показывай, что принес.

Мальчик замялся, но все же протянул ей тетрадь. Элизабет открыла ее и изумленно выдохнула. На вырванном листе карандашом был нарисован игрушечный кролик — глаза бусинки, жилет в полоску и бабочка…

— Я хотел бы открыть в будущем магазин игрушек, — тихо пояснил он, словно ожидая насмешек.  
— И там бы продавались такие кролики? — уточнила Элизабет.  
— Да. Не только они, а еще…  
— Хочу такого кролика! Он такой милый… ты же подаришь мне одного? Не прощу, если не подаришь, — весело и громко потребовала Элизабет, смеясь, сама не зная почему.

Он вновь удивился ее реакции, как тогда, за их первой шахматной партией.

— Подарю, — пообещал он мягко.

* * *

Их все-таки зачислили в Уэстонский колледж. Рейчел Фантомхайв всерьез предлагала повременить с отправлением младшего близнеца, опасаясь за его здоровье, но Винсент настоял — спустя год сын мог просто не вписаться в уже сложившиеся компании. Все мальчиковые заведения всегда отличались строгой дисциплиной, нарушение внутреннего устава грозило проблемами.

Во время прощания Элизабет не сдержала слез. Она стыдилась своих покрасневших глаз и жалкого вида, но продолжала хлюпать носом и требовать с братьев клятву обязательно ей писать.

— Конечно, будем писать, Лиззи, — Сиэль нежно сжал ее руку и погладил большим пальцем костяшки.  
— Но не каждый день. Говорят, там ужасно много задают, а свободное время отводится под крикет и помощь старшекурсникам, — второй близнец выдернул из ослабевших пальцев Элизабет платок и промокнул слезы на ее щеках. — Ну что это за вид, леди Элизабет? — потом смутился и спешно передал платок брату.

Сиэль кивнул и сам принялся осушать соленые реки на раскрасневшемся лице невесты.

— Х-хорошо, спасибо, — Элизабет почти ощутила в себе силы улыбнуться. В новых туфлях на каблуках она была одного роста с близнецами, поэтому смотрела им прямо в глаза — поочередно. — Будьте умницами! Обязательно приезжайте на все-все каникулы и приглашайте на ваше четвертое июня…

Она обняла Сиэля и тепло пожала руку его брату, который не теряя серьезного выражения лица, быстро поцеловал ее пальцы.

— Пойдем уже, экипаж заждался, — кинул он уже у дверей, не оборачиваясь.

Сиэль еще раз ей улыбнулся и был таков.

Они оба стали студентами дортуара «Сапфировый филин». Могло ли быть иначе?

* * *

Не сказать, что Элизабет прежде дневала и ночевала в доме Фантомхайвов, но появлялась там с завидной регулярностью. Теперь главная причина ее визитов училась в колледже, и она приезжала к дяде с тетей реже, хотя те встречали ее исключительно тепло.

Отчего-то тянуло к тете Анне — изумительной мадам Рэд, женщине в красном, у которой всегда находилось доброе слово и удивительно вдохновляющая история. После трагической потери мужа и нерожденного ребенка, тетя Анна не спешила вновь выходить замуж, лелея свое одиночество. Она никогда не роптала на судьбу перед Элизабет и не советовала брать с себя пример.

— Сиэль не любит писать писем, — вздохнула Элизабет, добавив в чай еще ложку сахара. — Он старается ради меня, но его будто заставляют.  
— Милая, не требуй от него невозможного. Мальчики в его возрасте больше помешаны на подвижных играх, чем на скучной писанине, которым им хватает в душных классах, — резонно отметила тетя Анна.  
— Его брат отвечает чаще, — возразила Элизабет. Это было чистой правдой. Он писал развернуто и иногда рисовал на полях рисунки, чтобы ее порадовать. Ей казалось, что именно он пишет некоторые письма от имени Сиэля — даже почерк друг друга они умели подделывать мастерски, но Элизабет замечала — порой вместо закругленных букв к ней приходили острые пики.  
— Младший всегда был немного усидчивее. Сама знаешь почему. Прекрати забивать голову лишними тревогами.

Элизабет старалась. Она продолжала совершенствовать свое умение фехтовать, брала уроки по музыке и изучала книги по введению хозяйства. Сомневалась, что именно ей придется объезжать крестьян, но готовилась быть не просто красивым дополнением к мужу. Отвечала на письма и очень жалела, что не может позволить себе написать _«скучаю по тебе»_ , заменяя это витиеватыми заверениями в дружбе.

Во время каникул в Уэстонском колледже приходилось успевать на два дома — не обидеть Эдварда, ждавшего встречи, и навестить возлюбленного и его брата.

* * *

Когда им было по шестнадцать, у близнецов Фантомхайв появилась навязчивая идея повторить «синее чудо». Возможно, они хотели это сделать с первого дня поступления — показать, чьи они сыновья с помощью победы в ежегодном турнире по крикету. Каково же было негодование и изумление других дортуаров, когда им это удалось. Элизабет кричала, забыв о манерах, а затем выбежала на поле.

Мальчишки ухмылялись одинаково довольно, получая одобрительные похлопывания и тычки от однокашников.

— Вы… вы! — Элизабет смотрела снизу вверх на братьев и чувствовала невероятную гордость, какую никогда бы не смогла ощутить по отдельности за каждого. Пришлось обойтись без слов — она крепко обняла обоих. От счастье отчаянно бухало сердце.  
— Элизабет! — Френсис кипела от негодования, пока супруги Фантомхайв тихо посмеивались над развернувшейся картиной.

Пышный парад «Сапфирового филина» в тот год запомнился неожиданным балом-маскарадом. Сиэля чествовали, как героя единолично заполучившего победу.

— Тебе не обидно? — прямо спросила Элизабет, наблюдая со вторым близнецом за веселой толкучкой.

Он помолчал. В прорезях маски синие глаза лучились:

— Нет. Мы почти месяц продумывали стратегию игры, потом еще неделю убили на то, чтобы посвятить во все детали сокомандников. Но из нас играл только Сиэль.  
— Почему ты не вступил в команду?  
— Брось, Элизабет. То, что я больше не сваливаюсь раз в месяц в постель с очередной простудой, не значит, что я стал умелым спортсменом. Нам нужны были лучшие игроки, все они вышли на поле и показали себя. Мне было комфортно наблюдать со стороны. Все они знают — там мое место, — в его голосе едва различалась застарелая горечь.  
— Ты разыграл отличную шахматную партию, как и всегда, — мягко возразила она. — Вы оба заслужили оваций. Герой, совершивший «синее чудо номер два», согласится со мной потанцевать?  
— Провоцируешь ревность? — шутливо протянул он, сопровождая Элизабет в центр зала. Та двигалась легче обычного — на ней было скромное платье девочки Герды, сшитое из дорогой ткани, и светлая шубка. Творение Нины Хопкинс, пусть не столь экстравагантное, как она любила.  
— Нет, всего лишь весело провожу время, — они быстро подстроились под музыкальный ритм — с годами младший стал танцевать значительно лучше. — Я бы на твоем месте опасалась не мести брата, а соперников из других дортуаров.  
— Месть? Какое грубое слово для леди, — он цокнул языком. — Тратить время на такие вещи бессмысленно. Месть выжимает все соки, а потом благополучно тебя переживает. Не хотел бы я увязнуть в подобном — это же навечно.

Элизабет оставалось лишь очаровательно улыбнуться — это входило в часть светской беседы и не вызывало вопросов.

В тот вечер она подарила свой первый поцелуй «Каю», у которого не складывалось слово «вечность». Они никогда не говорили об этом после, сделав вид, что произошла путаница.

Но Элизабет не перепутала.

Через год Сиэль стал префектом «Сапфирового филина», назначив брата помощником.

* * *

После выпуска из Уэстонского колледжа старшего близнеца тут же начали посвящать в дела «цепного пса». Винсент старательно натаскивал сына и помогал ему заводить связи. Элизабет оставалось лишь наблюдать и надеяться — очередное темное дело закончится благополучно, Сиэль вернется домой.

Младший сын Фантомхайв практически сразу переехал в Лондон — его ждал собственный путь, как и предрекала тетя Рейчел. В отчем доме он гостил недолго и только, чтобы не расстраивать родителей.

— У него такой незаурядный ум, а он по-прежнему хочет заниматься игрушками, — Сиэль выглядел по-детски несчастным. — Знаешь, когда мы были маленькими, я не мог понять почему бы ему не стать викарием или врачом, чтобы остаться в поместье…  
— С тобой? — Элизабет склонила голову к плечу.  
— Да. Представляешь, так эгоистично! Но я ничего не мог с собой поделать… устроил настоящую истерику. Родителям удалось меня успокоить только обещанием, что став графом, я смогу ему помогать.  
— Так и будет, — заверила его Элизабет.  
— Не думаю, что ему понадобится моя помощь, — Сиэль натянуто улыбнулся. — Он всего добьется сам, Лиззи, сама знаешь. Хотя я продолжаю считать, что выходцу из аристократической семьи уходить с головой в предпринимательство излишне. Но брат такой ребенок, когда дело касается его желаний…

Они продолжали переписываться и даже пару раз навещали его лондонский дом. Элизабет с любопытством листала тетрадь с набросками будущих игрушек, а Сиэль непрестанно шутил. Спокойствие и ностальгия заполняли комнаты.

* * *

В солнечный апрельский день 1898 года Элизабет крутилась возле зеркала. Точнее, ее крутили то в одну, то в другую сторону.

— Брюссельские кружева — это уже совсем не модно, — невнятно проворчала Нина, сжимая губами булавки.  
— Зато очень мило, — Элизабет улыбнулась во весь рот, хотя едва ли могла дышать. От волнения подташнивало, голова кружилась и она боялась посмотреть на свое отражение. Но лучилась счастьем, как полагается невесте.

Нина поправила складки белого атласного платья, закрепила еще одно кружево и поднялась на ноги.

— Честно говоря, даже в этом модном привете нашим предкам, ты выглядишь волшебно. Тебе бы позавидовала дочь Ее Величества…  
— Которая из? — рассмеялась Элизабет.  
— Все разом.

Главный день в ее жизни настал. Весенний ветер прохладно целовал оголенные плечи невесты, без пяти минут жены.

 _А разве не полчаса назад Элизабет была маленькой девочкой с лентами в волосах? Эта малютка держится за руку Сиэля, с хохотом бежит куда-то мимо грустного озадаченного лица, игнорируя его…_ Отражение за ее спиной смеется.

_«Будь счастлива, моя девочка», — Френсис гладит ее по щеке. В этом касании столько материнского тепла, что у Элизабет наворачиваются слезы на глазах._

_«Пусть только попробует тебя обидеть, сестренка», — Эдвард сжимает ее предплечья. Он грозится скорее по привычке, волнуется, но руки его — теплые, надежные. Кому-то очень повезет с мужем._

_«Надеюсь, что все твои мечты сбудутся, дорогая», — тетя Анна прижимается щекой к ее щеке, чтобы не испачкать красной помадой. Любяще шепчет на ухо Элизабет еще тысячу пожеланий._

_«Я люблю тебя, малышка», — Алексис осторожно, чтобы не помять платье дочери, обнимает ее. Элизабет вдыхает родной запах и чувствует, будто расстается с домом._

— Прекрасно выглядишь.

Его здесь быть не должно, но Элизабет отчего-то ждала.

— «Прекрасно» — и только? — она сама протянула ему руку и приблизила к себе — к своему импровизированному пьедесталу у зеркала, где отражаются чужаки.  
— Уволь меня от сочинения серенад, в них я не силен, — глаза всегда его выдавали — материнский несмываемый отпечаток. — Знаешь… — заколебавшись, он все же замолчал.

_«Спасибо за все, Элизабет», — он целует ее в лоб. Так можно было бы прощаться с женой или покойницей._

Элизабет ступила под свод церкви. Прикосновения и поцелуи родных горели на ее коже. Она почти не видела гостей и дышала с трудом — все плыло перед глазами, кроме его лица…

— Здравствуй, — одними губами прошептал Сиэль, когда поднял фату.

_«Добро пожаловать в семью, милая», — тетя Рейчел приветствует ее с неподдельной искренностью._

_«У нас с Френсис так повелось с детства. Она — младший ребенок, но все самое лучшее доставалось мне. Прости, Франни, что теперь забрал у тебя и дочь. Лиззи нам родная и мы о ней позаботимся», — Винсент с привычными чертятами в глазах, поднимает бокал в честь новобрачных._

Все весело похоронили леди Элизабет Мидфорд, чтобы с восторгом поприветствовать миссис Элизабет Фантомхайв, жену будущего «цепного пса» королевы.

Свадебное путешествие они начали на шикарном круизном лайнере, который доставил молодых в Америку. Ничего сверхъестественного не произошло — лишь взбалмошный, пудрово-утренний и сливово-ночной старт супружеской жизни.

* * *

Через полтора года Элизабет родила ребенка. Тетя Анна, принимавшая роды, с грустью и нежностью тогда объявила:

— Девочка… — удивительно, как ее голос совмещал в себе усиленную годами тоску и чистое обожание. — Впрочем, женщины приносят семье Фантомхайв удачу. Только посмотри на свою маму!

Но Элизабет обессилено закрыла глаза, а когда открыла увидела Сиэля с ребенком на руках. Он слегка покачивал дочь и что-то ей говорил.

— Она само очарование, — не поднимая головы, сказал Сиэль. — Уверен, отбоя от мужского внимания не будет. Что ж, значит и достойная партия подберется быстро…  
— Но пока она только моя, — с неожиданной даже для себя резкостью заявила Элизабет, требовательно протянув руки к ребенку.  
— Извини, Лиззи, — Сиэль передал жене сверток и сел на край постели. Выглядел он слегка виновато. — Увлекся планами. Конечно, она твоя… она наша. Но все же давай попробуем в следующий раз завести сына, чтобы от нас точно все отстали.  
— Не хочешь большую семью? — Элизабет впервые взглянула в лицо своей новорожденной дочери и внутренне сжалась от смеси страха и нежности.  
— Не ценой твоего здоровья, — серьезно ответил Сиэль. — А еще бесконечной глупостью с моей стороны было бы требовать много детей, зная, что…  
— В один день я могу стать многодетной вдовой, — ровно договорила Элизабет.  
— Ты у меня умничка, — он прижался губами к спутанным золотистым волосам жены, увлеченно рассматривающей ребенка.

* * *

Элизабет деловито поправила бабочку на игрушечном кролике.

— Чтобы не дискредитировать вас, леди, пришлось соврать, что игрушка — подарок племяннице. Но обещание я сдержал, — возможно, именно таким тоном он заключал сделки с партнерами. Напускной официоз сглаживал его почти расслабленный вид. — У нее глаза нашей матери, но похожа она будет на тебя. Девочка — это к счастью…  
— Тетя Анна сказала примерно то же самое, — Элизабет крепко обняла кролика, прислонившись щекой к его макушке.  
— Тетя Анна умная женщина, но я о другом. Ей не придется наследовать роль «цепного пса». Она проживет хорошую жизнь.

Элизабет хмыкнула, наблюдая за тем, как он с величайшей осторожностью пытается устроить двухмесячную девочку в своих неожиданно больших руках.

— Мы никак не можем найти подходящую няню. Одна из последних решила, что из того рода глуповатых аристократок, которых нужно поучать. «Будьте нежнее с вашей душенькой, не то вместо лапочки вырастет непослушный сорванец», — Элизабет вытянула губы и передразнила сюсюкающий тон няни. — Ей-богу, с годами я лучше начинаю понимать свою мать…

Он рассмеялся.

— Надо полагать, малютке вместе с куклой подарят шпагу через пару лет. Впрочем, чего и следовало ожидать — она наполовину Фантомхайв и наполовину — Мидфорд…  
— Нет, — возразила Элизабет. — Это я наполовину Фантомхайв по рождению, а она ваша — ваша на три четвертых. Фамилия мужа лишь настоящее имя тому, что временно притворялось частью рыцарского рода. Разве не в этом моя роль?  
— Элизабет…  
— Ох, что-то Сиэль и дядя Винсент задерживаются. Может, сходишь навестишь матушку? Она, должно быть, вернулась с прогулки, — Элизабет уверенно встала и отошла от него к окну. На спасительное расстояние от проницательных синих глаз.  
— Если что-то дурное происходит, ты можешь мне сказать.

«Ты не Сиэль», — хотелось ответить ей. — «В этом нет твоей вины, но я ненавижу напоминания об этом».

Расстояние между ними таяло, как утренний туман на восходе. Ее розовощекая дочь сонно моргала, но как назло не плакала. От него едва различимо пахло лондонской дорожной пылью и вереском.

Вереском следовало бы украсить ее могилу.

— Когда-то тетя Рейчел сказала мне, что ты сам творец своей судьбы. Как же невыносимо я завидую тебе, милый. Как же ужасно родиться пешкой!..

* * *

Элизабет наклонилась и поцеловала мужа.

— Уходите? — Сиэль отвлекся от корреспонденции и чмокнул поднесенную няней дочь.  
— Да, погода прекрасная. Я решила сопроводить мисс Бентон в их прогулке с Кэтрин, — Элизабет нацепила шляпку и взяла со столика пару тонки перчаток. — Все в порядке?  
— М? Да… Брат пишет, что планирует в следующем месяце приехать и представить семье невесту…  
— Зиглинде Салливан, — прочитала Элизабет, развернув протянутое мужем письмо.  
— Безродная немка, — вздохнул Сиэль.  
— Наверняка редкая умница, — усмехнулась Элизабет, всматриваясь в знакомый острый почерк. — Дочь ученых.  
— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом — случайно ли у него это выходит? Наши отношения с Германией последние годы настолько напряженные, что брак с немкой выглядит по меньшей мере издевательством. Надеюсь, королева оценит юмор.  
— Он всегда может переименовать ее в Салли и врать, что от рождения она глуховата, а потому молчалива.

Зиглинде Салливан оказалась миниатюрной хорошенькой девушкой, двумя годами младше жениха. Огрехи в манерах и сомнительное происхождение искупались ее очаровательной улыбчивостью, мягкими окончаниями в правильной английской речи и незаурядным умом. Странная вычурная ее одежда и угольно-черные волосы оттеняли бледность кожи и яркие глаза. Зеленые-зеленые глаза.

* * *

На какое-то время Элизабет показалось, что она поселилась в церкви. Траурный наряд ее сердца сменился трауром настоящим.

За элегантной немноголюдной свадьбой младшего сына Фантомхайв последовала скоропостижная кончина графини Рейчел, страдавшей последние месяцы от недомоганий. 

Эти события для Элизабет сплелись в один нераспутываемый клубок горечи, который она носила под сердцем вместе со вторым ребенком. Оба были незаметны для окружающих, но причиняли невыносимый дискомфорт.

Близнецы — раненые и ошарашенные — в ее глазах обратились в мальчишек из детства. Граф Винсент проявлял поразительную стойкость при всех, кроме себя, поэтому его пришлось предоставить Френсис. Элизабет была горячо благодарна матери, потому что не чувствовала в себе ни сил, ни опыта справиться со всем в одиночку. Она лавировала между членами своей семьи с молчаливым прикосновением или ободряющим словом, но этого было мало.

После похорон она нашла в гостиной тетю Анну, допивающую очередной бокал бренди. Ее только слегка увядшая со временем красота сильнее потускнела от горя.

— Знаешь, я любила его все эти годы, — низким надорванным голосом обратилась она к Элизабет.  
— Правда? — мягко уточнила та.  
— Да… все ждала, что он это поймет сам. Что я буду молчать, а он осознает и серьезно скажет… скажет, что это неправильно и он не может полюбить меня, потому что для него существует только моя сестра. С каким бы облегчением я выдохнула — голос моего разума ничто по сравнению с его ответом, произнесенным вслух. Но нет… — тетя Анна судорожно втянула носом воздух. — Молчание убивает, моя милая девочка. Но я ни при жизни Рейчел, ни тем более после ее смерти не готова заводить запоздавший разговор.

Элизабет села в кресло напротив и положила руки на колени тети, а затем беспомощно уткнулась в них лицом, зарыдав. Почему-то от жалости к себе.

* * *

Зиглинде шумно помешивала отвар в глиняной миске, склонившись над столом. Элизабет разлепила глаза и положила в рот еще листик мяты. Привычный сладковато-свежий вкус помогал на время справиться с тошнотой, но с чудовищной усталостью — нет. Она понаблюдала за мельтешащей Зиглинде, за ее растрепанным подпрыгивающим пучков и отвернулась лишь ощутив головокружение.

— А мне говорили, что вторая беременность будет проще. Врали стало быть… — ни к кому не обращаясь, обронила Элизабет.  
— Так бывает обычно, но не всегда, — откликнулась Зиглинде. — Я постараюсь помочь, хотя не могу гарантировать, что средство будет эффективным весь срок. Вкус тоже вряд ли будет приятным… в стандартном смысле этого слова.  
— Надеюсь, ты не планируешь меня отравить.  
— Что ты, милая сестра. Мы же родственники. Доверила ли бы мне тебя мадам Рэд — своего самого драгоценного пациента — не будучи уверенной в моих способностях и доброй воле.

Элизабет не видела ее лица, но почему-то ей казалось, что Зиглинде улыбается — возможно, была виновата ее «веселая» спина и периодически подрагивающие плечи.

— Я рада, что у нас появилась возможность пообщаться поближе. Повод печальный, но все же приятно увидеть дом и семью моего мужа. Знаешь, я до последнего была уверена, что он меня разыгрывает, говоря про то, что у него есть брат-близнец. Он был таким… цельным с первого дня нашего знакомства.  
— Они совсем не похожи, — выдохнула Элизабет.  
— Перед тем, как я впервые сюда приехала, он меня наставлял — «Ничего не бойся, если почувствуешь себя неуверенно, смотри на Элизабет». Он так верил в твое доброе отношение… Впрочем, именно тогда я поняла, что опасаться надо тебя.

Элизабет встрепенулась, но Зиглинде даже не подняла головы.

— Каково же было мое удивление, когда я вместо сказочных персонажей — сильного и благородного наследника графа и его жены-феи со звонким смехом — увидела настоящих дьявольских аристократов, — продолжила Зиглинде. — Тех, о ком боязливо шепчутся. Я слышала о других людях. Какой странный отпечаток оставляет на вас эта жизнь.

Зиглинде перелила зеленоватую жидкость в прозрачный бокал.

— Ничего, что я так откровенно, графиня? — она подошла к Элизабет и протянула отвар.  
— Я не графиня до тех пор, пока Сиэль не унаследует титул. Дядя Винсент… — заученно начала Элизабет.  
— Знаю. Просто хотелось посмотреть на твое лицо, — Зиглинде вновь настойчиво предложила ей взять бокал. — Удалось тебя немного отвлечь.

Отвар горчил, но послевкусие от разговора было сквернее.

* * *

Декабрь выдался снежным.

В тот день за окном ничего не было видно — хмурое утро и метель превратили внешний мир в сгусток светлого ничего. Спальню заполнили пар, запах влажных простыней и лекарств.

Элизабет осторожно стерла слезинку в уголке глаз о подушку. Все произошло до неправильного быстро, но думать об этом сейчас не хотелось. Она почти ощущала облегчение, сродни тому, которое окутывает после тяжелого периода болезни. Самое опасное время, когда неясно — ждет ли пациента в ближайшее время смерть или скорое выздоровление. 

— Мальчик, — тетя Анна улыбнулась ободряюще.  
— Слава богу, — Элизабет приподнялась на локтях и посмотрела на сына. Движение сначала отозвалось неприятной ноющей болью внизу живота, а затем — новой схваткой. Она с силой накрыла ладонью выпирающий живот, словно стараясь вжать неприятные ощущения в тело. 

Тетя Анна передала младенца помощнице и, кажется, поняла все раньше, чем стремительно побелевшая Элизабет.

— Дежавю, — пробормотала она, помогая появиться на свет второму темноволосому мальчишке.

Когда Элизабет показали близнецов, ей на мгновение показалось, что у нее помутился рассудок. Сознание отказывалось воспринимать такую жестокую насмешку. В горле встал комок, мешающий вздохнуть. Только бы не прикоснуться к этому, тогда оно не оживет... Жуткий-жуткий кошмар.

— Нет… нет, только не это… — она в ужасе замотала головой…

… и с беззвучным криком проснулась.

Бешено колотящееся сердце в груди разгоняло загустевшую кровь по венам, заставляя оживать. Элизабет было чертовски страшно — в свои четырнадцать лет оказаться вновь в завораживающе проклятом доме, чтобы застрять там навсегда. Эта мысль была кристально чистой, будто именно ее Элизабет вынашивала вместо тех неправильных близнецов — не ее порождения, лишь тяжелое наследство Фантомхайв. Она не была уверена в том, что желала стать частью искривленного королевства, хотя помнила с любовью вбитые в нее истины — лживые, лелеемые, нежные, ошибочные...

_Ни ты, ни моя любовь не были настоящими. Это ложь._

Что бы ни задумали Сиэль и Гробовщик, самым разумным решением было бы оставаться в стороне. Но Элизабет уже было не спрятаться — «умерший» близнец обретал в ее памяти свои черты. И имя его уже было на кончике языка…


End file.
